


When I hear...

by mattheway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Stiles-centric, Teen Wolf, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все вокруг ходят в кино. Все, кроме Стайлза.<br/>Писалось на Зимнюю ФБ 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I hear...

Все ходят в кино. Все, кроме Стайлза.

На прошлой неделе Скотт пригласил Эллисон в кинотеатр под открытым небом на банальный фильм об оборотнях. Заехал за ней на одолженной у матери машине, купил попкорн, припарковался на лучшем месте. Да, любовь. Да, романтика и чертово замкнутое пространство машины, но это даже к лучшему - никого не волнует сюжет фильма, когда и так ясно, чем вся молодежь Бикон-Хиллз занимается на драйв-ине*. К слову, занимаются поголовно все - кроме Стайлза-мать-его-Стилински.  
При всей своей нелюбви к рептилиям и пресмыкающимся с чересчур большим кошельком, Стайлз еще и дико завидует Джексону. Не беря в расчет то, что Джексон увел Лидию –девушку мечты Стайлза – он постоянно водил её по всяким разнообразным увеселительным заведениям, не говоря уже о совместном шопинге! Наверное, не стоило вспоминать тот день, когда Стайлз исходился ненавистью и метался по комнате в полном одиночестве, когда все парочки из его окружения устроили двойное свидание и пошли развлекаться игрой в боулинг, а Стайлзу оставалось только разыгрывать романтическое времяпрепровождение в своем воображении. Хотя, о чем это он. Какие тут игры, когда твой бойфренд – гроза всего городка с немногочисленным населением, где все друг друга знают уже не первое поколение. Альфа, мать его, которого заботит только стая и стелющиеся под него шаманки-ведьмы-прочая нечисть с чрезвычайно выпирающим эго. У Стайлза тоже выпирает, но Дерека это мало волнует. Хотя о тех же кубиках на своем и так идеальном прессе Дерек заботится куда больше, чем о сексуальной гиперактивности Стайлза и его желании пообжиматься на задних рядах кинотеатра.  
Камаро, конечно, тоже сошла бы, но кто же ему позволит, это же машина боженьки всея Хейла.  
Если что в этом мире и надо менять, то явно не парня, а его отношение к себе, и завоевывать сердце объекта воздыхания всеми возможными способами. А Стайлз это умел, как никто другой. Ну, он так хотя бы думал.  
Планы "А" и "Б" провалились же сразу же. Конфеты были отданы на глазах ошарашенного Стилински на растерзание оголодавшей после тренировки стаи, а цветы выброшены и доброжелательно пообещаны при следующей подобной попытке быть засунутыми в одно любопытное место. Стайлз, конечно, не отказался бы, чтобы там оказалось нечто другое, но озвучить свое желание вслух не осмелился.  
Когда же армия семи наций была разгромлена в пух и прах, наступило время действия тяжелой артиллерии, к чему Стилински долго и тщательно готовился. В течении целой недели парень старательно игнорировал присутствие Дерека и под любым предлогом избегал встреч с ним, проводя все свободное время в гостях у Маккола. Поджав губы, Стайлз делал невозмутимое лицо и бодрым шагом проносился мимо Хейла, захлопывая перед ним дверь своей машины и с бешеной скоростью уносился прочь от взбешенного оборотня. Мысленно успокаивая себя и уверяя, что время позволит лучше подготовить ситуацию и повернет чашу весов в его сторону, парень пытался прогнать из головы все предательские мысли, из-за которых его тщательно подготовленная контратака могла в любой момент провалиться. Но что поделать, когда при виде знакомой спины, обтянутой белой майкой, сердце екало, изливаясь по артериям кровью, а пульс начинал предательски учащаться? Но на войне все средства хороши - особенно когда проигрывать Стайлз не собирался.  
Заранее рассчитывав время и дождавшись, пока лофт покинет вся «волчья» молодежь, Стайлз тихо подъехал на джипе под окна здания и заглушив мотор, с опаской высунулся из автомобиля, проверяя обстановку вокруг. Чтобы там ни говорили, но слуху и чутью даже самого слабого оборотня могли бы позавидовать любые гончие, - да и не только они - и предостеречься не помешало в любом случае. Быстро оценив ситуацию и отметив про себя, что нужные окна горят, Стилински приглушил двигатель и, ловким движением выбравшись из машины, начал быстро приготавливаться. Размотав провода и подключив все к прикуривателю автомобиля, парень перекинул через шею ремень гитары и нервно потер руки. Если идея провалится – Стайлзу больше никогда в своей внезапно оборвавшейся жизни не поесть тот невероятно вкусный бургер на углу улицы неподалеку от дома; Стайлз не сможет больше крепко обнять отца и сказать, что хоть он и тот самый сын оболтус-распиздяй, но отец очень дорог ему. Если же нет – то Стайлзу светит кино. И не только.  
_О боже._  
Помотав стриженной под ежик головой из стороны в сторону, Стайлз крепко сжал гриф гитары и, смело ударив первые аккорды горячо любимой песни, запел изо всех сил, явно стараясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
\- Когда я слышу твое имя – я хочу исчезнуть! Во-оу-у!  
Мысленно подбадривая себя и злостно ухмыляясь, Стилински кивал в такт зазубренной песни, продолжая уверенно играть. Он не собирался отходить от задуманного плана, ему еще удастся доказать, что Стайлза никто не может прокатывать без весомых обстоятельств!  
Краем глаза заметив движение в окне, парень самодовольно запрокинул голову и, от души пройдясь по струнам в великолепном, как он посчитал, соло, продолжил в том же духе, полностью вливаясь в ритм песни и отдаваясь мотиву.  
\- Когда я вижу твое лицо, - в порыве страсти Стайлз откинулся корпусом назад и указал грифом в окно лофта, - я хочу исчезнуть! Во-о-оу! Во-ооо-оу!  
Решительно ударяя по струнам, он прикрыл глаза и, исполнив внушительную часть куплета, замедлил игру. Кинув самодовольный взгляд в сторону окна своей недоступной принцессы, Стилински на миг окаменел, встретившись глазами с двумя сверкающими в темноте красными углями. Сказать, что Дерек был зол – это было ничего не сказать. Испанская инквизиция на его фоне могла брать себе заслуженный отдых на пару веков вперед.  
Непреднамеренно запнувшись на очередном аккорде и списав все на то, что импровизация – лучшее средство самозащиты, Стайлз расплылся в своей самой, как он считал, обворожительной улыбке и, не смотря на струны, стал подбирать мотив по памяти. Ставя акценты на самых лучших тактах, которые мысленно выражали эмоции парня и должны были покорить Дерека в самое сердце, Стилински прикрыл глаза, слегка покачиваясь в ритме песни. Поджав губы и кинув взгляд исподлобья, парень невзначай облизнул губы и в вопросительном жесте кивнул головой.  
\- Когда я вижу твое лицо…я хочу исчезнуть?  
Подыгрывая дополнительную мелодию между основными незамысловатыми аккордами, Стайлз снова кивнул в сторону оборотня и прикусил нижнюю губу, слегка морща нос.  
\- Вооу. Во-о-оу, - пропев хриплым голосом, парень опустил ресницы и промурлыкал что-то непонятное в довесок затихающим аккордам, ритмично отбивая их гитаре, повторяя через раз. Вмиг резко прекратив песню, Стайлз, не поднимая взгляда, стал наигрывать последний мотив, с каждым движением ужесточая его и придавая былой боевой настрой, с силой ударяя в конце фразы по струнам и с яростным вызовом вскидывая голову.  
Где-то в районе взвилась сигнализацией машина. Нервно дернув бровью, Хейл продолжал все также стоять неподвижной статуей, наблюдая за каждым движением Стайлза. Ей богу, не моргая. Злостно вкинув руку с медиатором вверх, Стайлз вложил в свои слова весь накопившийся за последнее время негатив и снова принялся нещадно за гитару, игнорируя все вокруг.  
\- Когда я слышу ТВОЁ! ИМЯ! – удар за ударом по струнам стонущей гитары, - Я! ХОЧУ! ИСЧЕЗНУТЬ! – аккорд вверх и звуки, смахивающие на изнасилование инструмента. – ВО-ОУ-У!  
И, остервенело добивая решающие многозвучия, Стилински закусил губу и с ненавистью выдернул шнур гитары, обрывая последние созвучия, практически сразу же впечатываясь спиной в дверцу многострадальной машины. Рука Дерека, вцепившаяся в воротник майки Стайлза, крепко давила в грудь, а вторая сжимала кожу и отросшие волосы на затылке парня, не давая возможности уйти от поцелуя и пошевелить головой. Не было шанса ни оттолкнуть, ни вдохнуть воздуха - оставалось только свирепо мычать и неистово подставляться под горячее дыхание, податливо открывая рот от внезапного напора, сжав гитару руками и не заботясь о «обещанной сохранности».  
Отлипнув от Стайлза и выпрямившись, Хейл убрал руку с его затылка и, накрыв ладонью открывшийся в потоке невырвавшихся обвинений рот, многозначительно поднял брови верх.  
\- Во-первых, не смей больше устраивать самодеятельность под моими окнами. Сам знаешь, чем это может кончиться. Во-вторых, в следующий раз думай лучше и подключай свое добро к клеммам аккумулятора, чтобы окончательно не добить свою развалину. И в-треть..  
Уронив гитару на землю, Стилински мертвой хваткой вцепился обеими руками в ладонь Дерека и, отодвинув ее от своего рта, с мученским стоном вдохнул воздух, откидывая голову и невзначай ударяясь ею о крышу своей же машины. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Стайлз мгновенно схватился руками за голову Хейла и, сурово уставившись в настороженно сузившиеся глаза, принял самое суровое выражение лица.  
\- И в-третьих, Хейл. Ты идешь со мной в кино. И точка. Я знаю очень, _очень_ много песен. И поверь. Они явно заденут тебя за живое.

*драйв-ин – кино под открытым небом. Данное понятие используется в англоязычных странах.


End file.
